


Art for Love Finds You

by ArtbyDenois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois
Summary: Illustration of chapter 18 of the fic by poindextears and hockeysometimes
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Art for Love Finds You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love finds you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089940) by [hockeysometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeysometimes/pseuds/hockeysometimes), [poindextears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poindextears/pseuds/poindextears). 



He can’t stop staring at the bow tie. It’s tan, the same color as his pants. His voice echoes in his ears. I like you. “But why are you dressed up?”

“Because if you’ll have me— and only if you’ll have me,” he says, “I’m here to take you on a date.”


End file.
